David Branch vs. Dustin Jacoby
The fight was the World Series of Fighting debut for both UFC veterans. The Fight The first round began. Jacoby defended a single. They broke. Branch landed a jab. Jacoby landed an inside kick. Branch blocked a body kick. Branch landed a good inside kick. Not very exciting so far. Jacoby stuffed a double, nope Branch got it to guard. Bas and Schiavello are commentating. Branch was getting him to the cage. "Up up up up!" Jacoby was trying to wall-walk up with his back. Jacoby landed a left to the body. Jacoby stood to the clinch defending a double. Branch kneed the body. Branch kneed the thigh. They broke away. "He's going to shoot!" Jacoby was circling to the left, into the right hand too much. He ate a right. Jacoby landed a body kick. Jacoby stuffed a double after missing a high kick. Jacoby was swelling slightly above the left eye. Branch landed a jab. Jacoby replied. Branch landed a short counter left hook. Branch landed a left and dodged a spinning back kick. Wait what, the round's over? O.o The clock is a liar apparently. Screw it. 10-9 Branch. The second round began. Four thirty-five. Jacoby controlled the center of the cage. Jacoby landed a left hook and a straight right counter there nicely. Four fifteen. Jacoby landed another nice counter right. Four minutes. Jacoby landed a counter left hook against a leg kick. Three thirty-five. Jacoby stuffed another takedown. Branch landed a good leg kick. Three fifteen. Branch landed a jab. Three minutes as he landed another and ate a pair of jabs himself. Jacoby landed a leg kick. Branch shot for a double and got it, beautifully timed. He's taking the back, Jacoby stood defending it. Two thirty-five. Branch has the standing back there. Jacoby turned out breaking away. Branch landed a right hand. Two fifteen. Jacoby landed a left to the body. Two minutes remaining. Branch was backpedaling and he landed a jab and another, there's a mouse under Jacoby's right eye from it. Branch landed another jab and another. One thirty-five as they both landed, Jacoby on a right, Branch on a right hook. Branch landed a left hook, stuffed a single. One fifteen. Jacoby was breathing through his mouth. Branch landed a jab and ate a counter right cross. One minute. Jacoby landed a double jab there and landed a right. Herb stepped in to give Jacoby's his mouthpiece. Thirty-five. Jacoby landed a right hand. Jacoby stuffed a double. Branch landed a jab. Fifteen. Jacoby landed a partially blocked high kick, the second round ended. 10-9 Jacoby. The third round began. Jacoby landed a jab or two right off the bat, landed another. He stuffed a single and ate an uppercut inside, landed a big right over the top. Four thirty. Jacoby ate a right counter. Four fifteen left, Jacoby landed a double jab. Four minutes. Branch landed an inside kick. Three thirty-five. Herb gave Jacoby his mouthpiece back again. Three fifteen. Branch landed a few jabs, Jacoby still had the center of the cage. Branch stuffed a double and a single. Three minutes left. There was a deep cut over the left eye of Jacoby now. Jacoby landed a left, Branch backpedaled. Two thirty-five. Jacoby landed a blocked left hook and ate a flush one. Branch danced. Two fifteen as Jacoby stuffed a double landed a jab and a big right to the body. Two minutes. Jacoby landed a double jab. Branch landed a jab. One thirty-five left. Jacoby landed a big right haymaker. Jacoby stuffed a double there. One fifteen. One minute as Branch landed a good jab, Jacoby's blood splashed off the forehead. Branch landed a jab and another. Branch stuffed a double. Thirty-five. Jacoby stuffed a single. Branch landed a jab. That's a bad cut there. Branch stuffed a single and ate a left. Jacoby worked a single. The third round ended. 10-9 Branch but close. 29-28 Branch, could go either way. "I never want to be a judge, it's a hard job, it's never good," Bas commented. 29-28 UD for Dave Branch. Close fight.